The Sweet Secret
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: WARNING: This is a very dark story from a very twisted mind! Not for the weak of heart!
1. Chapter 1

The Sweet Secret

Disclaimer: I only own Michigan.

A/N: This is partly inspired by the amazingly gruesome and gruesomely amazing fic 'Pasta' by ThatPurplyThing. I highly reccommend it to all my fellow horror fans.

Michigan hummed to herself, looking up from her book as she reached for her plate of fudge and saw it was empty. "Damn, I'm out...Guess it's time to make more." She stood and walked over to her closet and took out a large glass bowl, shutting her eyes and drawing a piece of fabric from it. The teenaged state opened her eyes and saw it was two red stripes with a white one running horizontally down the center and a solid red one with a white plus sign, like a first-aid symbol reversed, Michigan had always thought.

"Ooh, Austria and Switzerland...they should be an interesting combination." She smiled and slipped the flag in her pocket, heading out to get the two nations.

The two Germanic nations finally began to come to, the first thing they could see being the other strapped down to a metal table in front of them.

"Vash?...What's going on?" Austria asked, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

"You know as much as I do, Roderich..." Switzerland muttered.

"Oh good, you two are up!" Anakin said with a smile. The two nations' heads snapped over to the voice, but it was too dark to see her.

"Oh, duh. I'd better turn on the lights." There was a click, and bright light filled the room, making the two men squint until their eye adjusted.

As soon as they did, they wished they hadn't.

The room was splattered with blood and strewn with party decorations, and an assortment of life-sized, patched dolls hung out in various places of the 'party'.

No, not dolls. Dead nations.

"Welcome to the party, guys! I think I have a couple guests here who were wanting to see you two." She walked off and returned with two female 'dolls', a blonde and a brunette.

"C'mon girls, stand up straight! Ladies don't slump like that." Michigan pulled the dolls up straight, revealing it was Hungary and Liechtenstein. Hungary was smiling sweetly, eyes wide and her beloved frying pan stitched into her grip forever. Her other hand was sewn to Liectenstein's, who was holding a small camera and smiling as well, though her eyes weren't as wide.

"YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Switzerland growled, struggling furiously. He was going to kill that little bitch!

Michigan moved Liechtenstein closer to him. "It's okay, big brother." She said in a very accurate impression of the dead girl's voice. "I like it better here. I can be with Elizaveta all the time now. And soon, we'll be together forever too."

The strong-willed Swiss man finally did the unthinkable. He burst into tears.

Austria had been heartbroken at seeing Hungary, but his heart completely disintigrated at the sight of Switzerland crying.

"Y-you bitch! Lilli n-never did a th-thing to you! W-why would you k-k-kill her?!" The blonde sobbed.

"None of them did anything to me. It was just the luck of the draw and it was their time to go. I don't pick who goes when. Like today, your flag was drawn, see?" She took the flag out of her pocket and showed them. Then she walked over to Austria and turned his head to face her, calm green eyes looking into distressed violet.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Austria...It'll be hard to find violet glass eyes."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Switzerland snapped, back in protective rage mode.

"Chill out, dude. What, do you think I'm gonna start making out with him?" The state grabbed a cart and pulled it over to the two. "Actually, you should be glad I do couples together. It's better than worrying about your lover and then getting here and finding out your lover's been dead for who knows how long. You'll be together forever too." She looked up and noticed the dolls still standing there. "Come on, girls, back to the party. Switzerland and Austria will be there soon." She moved them back to where they had been.

"You're fucking insane!" The blonde nation growled.

"You say insane, I say different." Michigan smiled and looked between the two. "Now who to start with?..."

There was silence for a second before the brunette spoke up shakily. "Me."

"Roderich!" Switzerland's eyes widened.

"Alright then." Michigan moved beside him.

"Wait...d-don't make him watch. Please, that's my only request. Don't make Vash watch me die..."

"How noble of you." Michigan chuckled, picking up something that resembled an ice cream scoop and walking over to Switzerland.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, panicked.

"He doesn't want you to watch, so I'll honor his last wish." She stepped aside, allowing him a last look at Austria.

The brunette smiled weakly at his lover. "I love you Vash...I always will."

"...I love you too, Roderich...I'm sorry..." Switzerland said softly.

"What a heartfelt moment." The state smiled, then held the Swiss man's eyes open and put the tool over his eye, quickly squeezing the handle. He gave a loud shout as the tool cut out his eyeball.

Austria could do nothing but watch in horror as the girl lifted the tool to her mouth, eating the eye as if it were candy.

"Mmm, you certainly don't taste cheap. I think you two may be the finest quality I'll ever get to use." She smiled at the disgusted Swiss, watching her through his remaining eye. "Have any last words while you can still see?"

His eye fixed on Austria. "I'm sorry it's going to end like this, Roderich...I'll see you on the other side."

Austria smiled one more time for Switzerland, but the American girl walked over to him and took of his glasses.

"W-what?..." The brunette asked shakily, then gasped as the tool was placed over his eye.

"An eye for an eye make the whole world blind." The girl laughed before squeezing the handle. A high, almost musical sounding scream erupted. Michigan then walked over to Switzerland and pried open his mouth, dropping in the eye. He instantly gagged, and would have spit it out if she hadn't clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Eat it. And if you puke, you're eating that too." She hissed.

With great difficulty, the blonde nation got the 'food' down, feeling even more sick at the look of pain and horror on his love's face. Dear God, he had just eaten a part of the man he loved.

"I forget Austria's the one with a taste for the fine things in life. I think I'll let you keep your other eye for a while."

"B-but you said..." Austria stammered.

"Nope, he's being ungreatful, he gets to suffer a bit." She walked back to the musician, setting down the scoop and looking over him. "Where to begin?..."

Austria began to tremble. He didn't want to die, or at least didn't want Switzerland to see him die...His thoughts were cut short as he felt a sudden breeze. He looked down and saw that the girl was undressing him.

Michigan snickered when she saw the elder personification's patched boxers. "Dad wasn't kidding when he said you used everything to death."

"Don't tease him, you little psycho!" Switzerland huffed.

Michigan glanced at him boredly. "Right, it's not like you care what they look like. All you'd care about would be getting them off."

Both nations blushed deeply at her comment.

They snapped out of it as she picked up a syringe. She quickly gave the Austrian the shot, prompting a yelp.

"This will make it easy to cleanly separate the skin from the muscles...Oh, you two will be such nice dolls. And Hungary and Liechtenstein will be so glad to have you both there."

Austria grit his teeth as he felt the medicine take effect. It felt like a dozen red-hot knifes under his skin, cutting it away. The only place that feeling didn't touch was his head.

Switzerland wished this was all just some sick nightmare, that he'd wake to Lilli knocking on the door and him holding Austria close, but the pain in his now-empty eye socket told him otherwise. They were going to die, and he would be forced to watch every second of his lover's death.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Read and review, my lovely little horror fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sweet Secret

Disclaimer: I only own Michigan.

A/N: This is partly inspired by the amazingly gruesome and gruesomely amazing fic 'Pasta' by ThatPurplyThing. I highly reccommend it to all my fellow horror fans.

Michigan hummed softly to herself as she picked up a knife, looking over Austria and debating where to begin. She didn't want to rush it; it wasn't very fun when they died too fast. She decided on the torso, cutting it open quickly.

Another musical scream pierced the quietness and made the Swiss man flinch. He closed his eye, tears-and in the case of his missing eye, blood-running down his face. He hated feeling so powerless, so weak, so...useless. He couldn't even protect the love of his life.

Michigan didn't seem to notice or care for either man's pain, continuing her work. Thanks to the injection, the musician's skin moved away as easily as if it were more clothing, and the vibrant red muscle underneath was exposed.

"Wow, Austria, you have a lot of muscle on you for such a twiggy little guy...not as much fat as I had expected either." Michigan commented

"Hey! Quit insulting him!" Switzerland snapped.

"Dude, have you seen how the guy is around sweets? The only way he'd eat them any faster is if his whole jaw could come unhinged like a snake. And he's not very strong, his only 'work-out' would be for his hands on his piano."

Switzerland growled, but the American ignored him and noticed Austria had fainted from the pain. She gave a disapproving 'tsk' and gave him an adrenaline shot.

The brunette came to quickly, and Michigan gave an indignant huff.

"I thought a man like you would have better endurance, Austria. Even Latvia didn't pass out that fast, despite the fact that I cut off his eyelids and made him watch me behead Sealand."

Austria winced, imagining the horror of such a fate.

Michigan kept talking. "It was too bad their flag came up so soon, I liked Latvia. And Sealand may have been a pain, but he had his nice moments. His death probably would have been a lot less gruesome if he had just shut his damn mouth. I tried being calm, but it was just 'Let us go, you bully! A country doesn't deserve this!' yadda yadda yadda. I was thinking about sewing his mouth shut, but he would have torn the stitches and he had such cute lips, I didn't want to disfigure them."

The two Germanic nations were even more sickened that this girl could do something so vile to two innocent young nations.

She sighed in annoyance as Austria continued to scream as she cut. Then an idea hit her and she began singing.

"Beluga sevruga

Come winds of the Caspian Sea

Larengix glaucitis

Et max laryngitis

La voce to me..." She smirked and placed her scalpel at the top of the cut, which was just below his throat. "Now...sing." She dragged the knife upward, easily slicing through the skin.

Austria screamed again, and it almost did sound like Ariel's singing in the scene Michigan was replicating.

"Keep singing!" She ordered, then began to carefully rummage around his throat.

His screaming grew louder, then was suddenly cut short.

"Yes..." Michigan smiled victoriously, holding up the Austrian's vocal cords.

(Now that I've successfully fucked up the childhood of anyone reading this who has ever seen the Little Mermaid...)

Swizerland almost was sick at the look of twisted pleasure on the girl's face and the look of agony on his boyfriend's.

The girl continued to work on skinning the Austrian alive in front of his horrified lover, the only parts left alone being his hands, feet, and head.

Austria continued to silently scream in agony as the skin of his body was slowly cut away, Michigan humming Servant of Evil under her breath.

"I still need to think what I want you two to be posed like...I know Switzerland will be holding a gun, for sure, but what about you? You can't hold a piano in one hand...maybe a violin? Or sheet music? I dunno, what do you think?...oh right, you can't really tell me..."

Switzerland shut his eye, hoping he could avoid watching.

No such luck.

Michigan sighed and walked over, holding his eye open. She grabbed a bottle and opened it, taking out a glass disc, like a contact.

"Guess I have to do to you what I did to Latvia." She mumbled, putting the disc over his eye and grabbed her scalpel, quickly and cleanly removing his eyelids, chuckling as he screamed again.

The world was blurred with red as his eyelids were cut away and the Swiss man couldnt help but cry out in agony.

"There. Now you can watch. And you don't have to worry about your eye drying out, the lens is specially designed." Michigan smiled and went back to work, singing as she worked.

"And our tempermental God loves to play, with our lives as his chips. The cards are shuffled up and laid as everything proceeds within his grip! We're all trapped in the game of life and there is no way out; puppet strings that we can't see are pulling us about. While our God is watching, we are under his control, and the dice continue to roll..."

Austria was steadily fading away now, growing too weak to struggle.

"Hmm. I guess you don't have too much time left, Austria. At least not in this life." Michigan chuckled and continued to sing.

"The game of life is getting rather tiresome to play, everything's decided on our fickle God's behalf. I can't see our destinies for they're too far away, oh doesn't it just make you want to laugh?"

Slowly, the truggles ceased.

"Roderich?!" The blonde tried to move over to him.

Anakin poked his cheek lightly. "Well, that was short...Oh well." She grabbed a hatchet and cut off the deceased brunette's hands, feet, and head.

Switzerland paled and gagged, nearly being sick at the sight.

"Don't be such a pansy." Anakin laughed as she removed Ausrias body to be used later, licking her fingers clean of the blood.

"Mm...he already kind of tastes like chocolate. Did you know that every nation has a different flavor? It's quite interesting. You never know what someone will taste like. There are some that seem obvious, like Russia tasting like vodka, but others you'd never expect, like Prussia tasting like cherry."

Switzerland tried to tune her out, until she walked into his field of vision with a scowl.

"I don't like being ignored, Vash. What would Lilli and Roderich think?"

"You'd know if hadn't killed them, you little bitch!"

Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously before a twisted smirk grew and she grabbed a syringe.

"I think I know just how to deal with you."

**A/N: Cliffhanger again. Aren't I mean? Hahaha, read and review, my lovely little horror fans!**


End file.
